Tips and Tricks
Feel free to put any tips and tricks you know here! Cavalry How to use the Cavalry Sword ”What the actual hell?!?” One lancer realized he has a sword alongside his lance. Maybe it’s for close-quarters combat, he thought a few moments later. But no; the sword is the handiest part of the cavalry. Here’s why. This sword or sabre has two attack positions, the upper right slash, and the stab. The stab is triggered by looking down and pulling back your sword. and letting it go to unleash a stab. This position is mainly for attacking cavalry horses and infantry units. The upper right slash is the vice versa of the stab, which slashes the enemy on your right side (and at the same elevation). This is particularly useful for giving enemy cavalry a blow on their heads. One more tip- if you had the wrong position for the wrong type of enemy, quickly release your attack and then keep trying to get the right one until you’ve succeeded. Because honestly if you continue both your fellows and your enemies will think you’re pathetic (and in some cases, it’ll get you killed). Cavalry tip-Hussar When attacking other types of cavalry i.e dragoons and lancers a tip is to try and chase them from their left and striking them. This is only for the hussar as dragoons and lancers are slower but a lancer could attack a dragoon. If done correctly this can disable a cavalry unit (you may need to finish the dragoon off). Simply maneuver to their flank and slide into their left (where the weapon isn't) and begin slashing (best to hit the head of the target especially if they're a dragoon). Dragoon tip If you are a dragoon perhaps you're not fit for combat, slow and vulnerable. Rather that being shot off your horse you could try this tip. first, go by the flank of the enemy (try not to get seen) either defend yourself or wait. When the main force of the enemy and your team engage the time to strike would be then. This would disrupt enemy order and communication and send the army into chaos and if your horse dies you can join the main force. The summary doesn't attack-reinforce. But still, want to get on a buck's back and ride him like Seabiscuit? It's best to be with another fellow dragoon, two is better than one. When you stab an infantryman, it will cost him half of his life and your trailing fellow can do the finishing slash. Just remember to retreat back to your team's infantry or another cavalry in case a hussar tries to brush your neck with a sabre. One more trick, you could take pop shots using the dragoon class. Just simply dismount and quickly draw and fire at the enemy. Then once you have fired, ride away. This isn't recommended when the enemy is focused on you, rather it is most useful when the enemy is distracted by your fellow teammates. If you see a horse (non-dragoon,) USE IT! '''You can be an impromptu hussar, and slash at people, people may call you a hacker, ignore them. Hussar tip As a hussar, the most dangerous things are cannons and riflemen so they should always be kept as a priority. Try to single out riflemen on your flanks as they are usually in mall number (try not to get shot and don't attack if they are grouped up or near the main force). And for artillery, you'll have to wait until there are no other units especially if they have ranged capability (an exclusion to this would be the officer). Simply flank them. Before going on to the rest of the enemies. Hussar tip When up against infantry you shouldn't circle them, this is because the can turn to meet you quicker. The trick is to make sure you charge counts. Every Cavalry Class Tip Don't charge straight at a certain guy who's got their pike or musket pointing at you; don't try to be a hero because that's the same thing as suicide especially if you're riding a small rouncey. Instead, that guy's vulnerable back is your best bet. Circle around him to get his back, or pretend to go for other people and come back to attack again. Lancer Tip Your lance deals great damage to horses so you should not be always attacking infantry. A great advantage you have over the Hussar and Dragoon is your longer reach with the lance lets you attack in '''front '''of the horse rather than the '''right side. It can instantly kill a Hussar horse and maim the Dragoon horse. It is a great tool in de-horsing enemies. See a hussar horse? USE IT! '''When on a hussar horse, your lance becomes 1 hit, aka enemies you lance '''DIES INSTANTLY, with timing and skill you can 1-hit the whole enemy team and win the round. Remember to go at full speed. As hills will not be your friend. Cavalry Versus Cavalry Got a slow jockey in your sight, chasing your fellows and swinging their sabres? It’s simple; go after them and prepare your upper arm lunge. If you got no choice but to face him head-to-head, this is where a good timing can come handy. When the time comes to slash him with your saber and don't forget to strafe left (since facing head-on with your opponent means that you’re on his right side or within his reach). But if your opponent is a slow guy, try to chase him facing the way he is. Then get on his left side and slash him to death. Since you’re on his left side he won’t be able to do anything but strafe right (and if he does strafe right with him). DO NOT ASSUME ANY CAVALRYMAN HAS A HORSE OF THEIR CLASS! ESPECIALLY LANCERS '''1 wrong move can kill you with no second chance, especially if your enemy is a lancer using a hussar horse! Cavalry vs Infantry They have guns so it is best you stay out of sight to avoid being obliterated by the rifles hell-storm of a bullet capable of taking on the whole French army. Usually and generally people will run when they are struck so you can easily finish them. Be aware of your surroundings as riflemen sometimes hunt in packs. Run straight towards the gunner when you attack them. If you have more information on cavalry, feel free to edit this. Thanks for reading, hope this helps c: Sapper The sapper is the engineer unit of infantry. The Sapper has tools to build many types of constructs. He is crucial to shield infantry to prevent them from being shot. Constructs include: Stakes, Large Sand Bags, Small Sand Bags, Gabion, Large Chevaux De Frise, Small Chevaux De Frise, Barricade, Fence, and the Crate. Dirt Constructs include: Large dirt and Small dirt If you have more tips to share, feel free to add them but please refrain from removing any of them without appropriate reasons. Simple Dirt and Sandbag The first tactic is a very common form of sapper defence constructs. These consist of a dug Large Dirt and Large Sand Bags. This is commonly used for infantry to climb on to shoot and step back to reload under the cover of the construct. They are commonly used on base camps and are famous along with campers. Though, since the sapper needs to dig the dirt first then place the sandbags, it takes quite a long time for the construct to be complete and so the sapper has the chance of being shot. Chevaux and Dirt To overcome that chance of being slaughtered in the middle of construction, some sappers use this tactic. So the sapper quickly builds a large Chevaux De Frise as the cover and then digs a Large Dirt behind it for the infantry troops to stand on. This is most useful in advancing groups since it can be constructed easily. Stake Square Squares are a popular infantry tactic on which soldiers form a square with bayonets out to prevent cavalry from charging at them. Now, since cavalry horses die when they run into stakes, it makes a possibility for a stake square. Build four stakes in all directions. When a hussar comes near, infantrymen can simply step in the square and shoot the hussar from its seat; while he isn't able to do anything but step off his horse and face the enemy. Barricade Spam This particular tactic works best in buildings as the sapper does not have to worry about whether or not the barricade wall has any openings. To barricade spam, simply start placing barricades in every square inch of space in the base. (be sure to place several at a time to take advantage of the building placement space) Pandora's Box The box of doom is a crate surrounded by barricades. The box is meant to be used in defensive situations as a temporary base and cover. Demonstration on how to utilize the box is found here. The Observatory Consists in a medium-big barricade square with stakes inside pointing to them, so the infantrymen can peek out and shoot. The observatory can also be protected by Chevauxes, Stakes, Fences, etc. to maximize protection. The observatory provides good cover and it is rarely built by sappers as it is a rare design of the base. Am I the only one that builds this? Trench Line The trench line is a construction similar to the Chevaux and dirt and the sandbag and dirt, except this is usually used in a long line or circular/semicircular pattern and is generally used on open maps or maps with camps. Very effective when constructed and used correctly. Generally made like the simple dirt and sandbag, but with stakes, Chevauxes, or barricades to block cavalry, cannon-shot, and musket balls. Palisade A simple structure, generally built by making a sandbag behind large dirt, then putting a barricade on top of the dirt. Soldiers can still fire over the barricade when standing on the sandbag while still being protected. Add a chevaux or stakes in front to further prevent melee attacks or cavalry charges. Works both in a line or formation like the trench line, or on its own (however, you may want to add more stakes/chevaux if it's on its own.) Fortress Generally used on maps with fortifications already in place, the fortress involves building a large (normally 3x3 or 4x4) box of barricades, with stakes on the outside stopping cavalry. Then, placing a crate on the interior of the barricades (all the way around) and using stakes as a ramp to get on. Cannons can be incorporated into the fortress for their cannister shot to use against assaulting troops. Gulag Often used by campers on maps with tents, this building involves cramming many troops into a tent and piling as many buildings on the entrance to the tent as possible, constantly building and repairing until your troops are ready to fire. Sap Trap First, you dig dirt up in a tight dirt triangle. Put 3 large Chevaux De Frises in the same way as the dirt (make sure it is also tight). Build up 2 the whole way and leave 1 with one point left. When needed, get in the center of it and build the last frise, then crouch. this works well if your the last person standing but it takes time to build so make it early in the round. When possible, make it behind other structures or build behind your spawn. This is primarily a defensive build. Cavalry Ambush Trap This is a simple trick in which you build a stake up to the point where you only need one more hit with the hammer to finish it. When a cavalry charges you, you can hit the stake at the right moment to ambush the horse. This tends to only work on inexperienced players or someone who isn't paying or attention. Kickable Tips And Tricks (Can Be Bannable) Dirt Camping The most hated and well-known trick that is considered a glitch but yet effective in its way. Obviously, the B&I community wouldn't dare you reading to learn how to do it, but here are some strategies against it. -Arty can easily wipe out dirt camper with just one canister shot. Make sure your teammates have one arty man who can man a cannon well. -Mass/ synced shot at the dirt. While it might be hard to execute as some people may not be disciplined, a synced shot can destroy the dirt most likely in one go. Having a sapper stopping the dirt from being replenished will greatly help. Running... -Sure you gotta run when you miss a shot, your red and the man chasing you is a big and angry full health axe warrior. BUT. There are limits to running. -Hussar Cowards (Range: Very Common.) Very easy to do. You just run on your horse as simple as that. Being on full health and deliberately running is different from running at tht point. If a ho-ho-ho admin like Lastuqest appears... You hussars gotta be careful... Roof Camping (Range: Uncommon.) It does require some skill to pull off. And ruin the game of course. While it is effective on maps like Fichermont so you can slaughter your enemies from above, camping at sticking in a spot where your last and your also fortifying yourself is NOT right. This may become a kickable offence most likely and you will be taunted by our community. Rifle This weapon is a weapon that should be reserved for '''DECENT people since put it in the hands of a noob, and it'll be as useful as a musket, which shouldn't be the case. If you think you are good enough to advance to the next level of shooting, try the rifle. Don't get mad if you miss; longer ranges require a better skill. Patience is also VERY key, as if you rush your shot, you'll always miss. Plus, since this weapon is ultra accurate, you have no room for mistakes, as with other weapons, since they are not ultra accurate, they can make up for your mistakes. After all, it has been said: "One does not simply pick up this fine weapon of war and expect to slaughter hordes of Frenchman." Category:Extra Category:HowTo